double life problems
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Brady returns to kinkow but covers his identity to get close to his brothers. will he keep his secret and what if a certain guard girl falls in love with the new boy on the isand? you'll see if you read this story :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a new story I'm working on. I hope you like it. (song lyrics : Sabrina carpenter" eyes wide open". I don't own the song or PoK)**

Chapter 1: Masquerade

It's a beautiful morning on kinkow. The air is warm, the sky is blue and no clouds are anywhere. But the loud noises coming from the plaza are kind of disturbing. It's the king's birthday week. Mason and Mikayla planned a huge party for the king's 21th birthday. The whole palace is decorated with flowers, streamers, balloons and a lot of other stuff from the inside and outside. there's also a huge stage with a lot of headlights.

Mason talks to the people who are responsible for the technology and makes sure everything is save for the kings while Mikayla and Candis draw up a playlist with Boomers and Boz's favourite songs.

Brady PoV

And I? well I'm hiding behind a tent together with my best friend Riley who came along to support me. Riley has shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She is very thin and her skin is pale but it matches with her hair. In Chicago I decided to visit my brothers on our birthday. I thought it wouldn't be so hard. I thought Boomer would slap me in the face for leaving him and our people, Mikayla would ignore me for the rest of my life and Mason would ask a lot of questions but at this time I thought it would be fine. And now? I can't. I lost my self-confindence somewhere over Hawaii I guess because there is nothing left.

I was deep in my thoughts when someone grabbed my shoulder. It scared me to death.

Riley: Brady!

Brady: oh my god! Don't scare me like that.

Riley: well, sorry but we're hiding behind this tent almost an hour and nothing happened. Why don't you just go talk to them.

Brady: what? I can't just go over there and talk to them.

Riley: but you said you don't care about what they'll throw at you as long as you'll see Boomer and finally meet your other brother.

Brady: I know but…I changed my mind, okay! I can't do this.

Riley: well, at least we should find a new hiding spot because this guard girl over there is coming into our direction.

She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the doors and into the village

We went into the shop that was right in front of us and made sure nobody was in there who could recognize me.

Riley: so? What now?

Brady: just let me think. (I placed my hand on my hips and started thinking)

Storekeeper: excuse me, can I help you with something?

Brady: oh no we're just-

Riley: wait! (she cut in)

Brady: what?

Riley: actually you can help us.

Brady: what are you doing? (I whispered to her)

Riley: look, we're in a costume store. This is perfect!

Brady: ya… I don't get it.

Riley: you wanna talk to your brothers but don't want to get recognized by someone, right? So what if you don't go as Brady (she grabbed a blonde wig from a rack behind her and put it on Bradys head). You can go as whoever you want.

Shopkeeper: so you don't wanna get recognized huh, king Brady?

I froze. I didn't expect him to know me but obviously I was wrong.

Shopkeeper: don't worry. I don't tell anyone.

Brady: really? why not?

Shopkeeper: well, it's none of my business and I think you have good reasons to cover your identity.

Brady: thank you so much.

Shopkeeper: no problem, but your friend is right. With a new style and new hair I bet nobody will recognize you.

Riley: come on that will be fun!

Brady: ugh, I don't know…

Riley: please…

Brady: o-okay fine, fine I'll do it.

Riley and the shopkeeper at the same time: yas!

Shopkeeper: so follow me, first we have to try a few thing ´s on to find the perfect style for you two!

It took two hours to find a wig that matches perfectly and looks good and also to create a new style for both of us. but we did it.

My hair is now blonde, a little bit longer (like in season 1 of PoK) and I'm wearing a blue bandana. I'm also wearing a black shirt with a jeans jacket, a pair of black, skinny, ripped jeans and blue converse to match with the bandana.

Rileys hair is now much longer and curly. The color is dark brown with red highlights on each side. She is wearing a black shirt in leather style with a nice shiny necklace, a white pleated skirt and black high heels.

The shopkeeper (his name is Foster) became big eyes when Riley and I walked out of the cabins. You could see that he was really proud of what he created. And even I was speechless. We looked awesome.

Brady: omg we look awesome. Thank you so much Foster!

Foster: no problem you guys. I'm glad I could help.

Riley: so how much does this all cost?

Foster:for you? nothing!

Brady: seriously? You put so much work in this. We have to pay you.

Foster: no,no,no…just think of it as a gift.

Brady: okay…thanks.

Foster: so what's your plan?

Riley: right, we need a plan. We can't just walk over there and talk to won' t even let us into the castle..

Brady: well, tonight is the big birthday party and I'm sure the whole island is invited so we just have to fit in with the crowd.

Riley: right, speaking of the party it's almost eight I think it already started.

Brady: so let's go.

We walked to the door and Riley opened it when I turned to face Foster.

Brady: oh and we're coming back to pay you.

Foster: take your time. But tell me as soon as you can how it went.

Brady: sure, bye.

Riley: bye

Foster: goodbye and good luck!

Riley was right. The party already started and the plaza was full of people. Riley and I decided to mingle with the people but I could help it to cover my face when I was too close to Mason or Mikayla. I almost forgot that I was another person now. Riley left me alone so I could make a move on my brothers. I was standing behind them when a loud noise came out of a speaker and all people turned to the stage. Mikayla and Mason were on it. I was standing right next to Boomer. He didn't noticed me. I guess he didn't really care. I remember the last birthday I've spend on kinkow when there were people we've never seen before. I think it's the same now.

Mason: people of kinkow! We're here tonight to celebrate our kings of legend, King Boomer and King Boz!

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Mikayla: and to start this party right our kings requested to do a talent competition were everyone can perform in front of the crowd and the kings right here on this stage. What do you think?

The crowd started cheering and clapping again

Mason: the kings and I will be the judges and the best performer gets a fantastic prize.

Mikayla: the winner will earn 1000 kinkowian dollar and a palace tour with our kings!

The people started mumbling and laughing. I guess they ague what they should do for the talent competition.

Mason: so let's get started. Who wants to be the first one on stage?

Suddenly everyone was quite. No one wants to go first obviously and I wasn't surprised.

Riley appeared behind me with a cupcake in one hand and her phone in her other hand. I smiled at her. She looked so different and I had to look twice until I remembered it was her. We both looked through the crowd in order to find someone who volunteers.

I turned around and walked to the buffet with a lot of good food on it while I halfway listened to Masons booming voice.

Mason: well, I guess then we have to choose the first one randomly.

I was about to grab a piece of cake when a bright light almost made me blind. I realized that it was a spotlight shining right on me and Riley. I couldn't move. I just saw everybody was looking at us.

Mason: there're our first performers! Come on stage you two!

Everybody was clapping. I looked over to Boomer and Boz. They obviously didn't recognize me. Riley grabbed my hand and we both walked through the whole crowd up to the stage. Normally I don't get nervous but this is just too much for me. I wanted to be inconspicuous but instead I have to sing in front of over 400 people and only one is enough to blow my cover.

We were now standing between Mason and Mikayla. She was really close to me which made me even more nervous. I turned my face to the other side so she didn't get a closer look into my face. It must've looked stupid but I really didn't care at this moment.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when a microphone appeared in front of my face.

Mason: so what's your name?

Oh no! what's my name? obviously I couldn't say Brady even though I want to say it really bad. I just couldn't.

Brady: m-my name? uh…I'm…

Riley : He's Mitchel!

I looked over to Riley and gave her a confused look until I realized we just have to make names up.

Brady: ya…Mitchel….Musso! Mitchel Musso that's my name.

Riley: and I'm Florence…Florence McGiver.

I didn't even bother to look at her I knew she knew what I was thinking.

Mason: okay Mitchel and Florence, what do you wanna perform for our kings?

Brady: uh…I would like to sing an original song I wrote a few weeks ago if it's okay.

Mikayla: sure, have fun.

Mikayla and Mason left the stage. I turned around to face Riley and whispered to her.

Brady: Florence? Seriously? Why did you made a name up? nobody knows you here.

Riley: hey, if you have a fake identity I wanna have one too.

I don't know why but I had to smile at her statement. Then I noticed the instruments standing right behind us. I took the keyboard while Riley just took the guitar. We use to sing together back in Chicago so I thought it would be the easiest thing to do on that stage. I grabbed a microphone and turned around to face the crowd. I was searching for my brothers because decided to say something to make this more special and less awkward.

Brady: so this song is for king Boomer and King Boz. Happy Birthday my kings!

With that being said I waited for my brothers reactions and it was priceless. They smiled at me like we've known each other forever.

Brady: this song is called "Eyes wide open"

 _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul  
Better keep my eyes wide open  
There's so much that I don't know  
Just another hotel room  
Never felt so all alone  
I think about my brother's eyes,  
And they always send me home  
I can almost hear him now  
Gotta make him proud_

 _I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

 _La  
Whoa_

 _I can't see two steps ahead of me,  
When the fog comes rollin' in  
I never thought I'd miss the rain  
God knows how long it's been  
This dream burns inside of me,  
And I can't just let it go  
There's still so much that I don't know_

 _I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open, yeah_

 _All I have is just this moment  
And I don't want to miss a second  
'Cause it could all be gone in an instant  
Yeah, in an instant_

 _I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

 _I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
My eyes wide open_

 _Keep my eyes wide open_

We just finished the song and the crowd went crazy. I even saw Mikayla clapping and smiling at me.

Brady: thank you.

Me and Riley shared a look and went off the stage as soon as we could. This was a lot more attention than we wanted.

We made our way through the crowd and finally came to the doors when my brothers appeared in front of us.

Boomer: Hey, you were really good!

Boz: ya I think nobody can top that!

Brady: oh well, thank you but we have to go.

I covered my face with my left hand and kind of disguised my voice so it wouldn't sound familiar. I was about to keep walking when Boomer grabbed my arm.

Boomer: please, wait!

I turned around to face him.

Boomer: how come that I've never seen you guys before?

Brady: oh we-we are…

Riley: we're not from here.

Brady: ya we moved here…a few days ago.

Boz: so this means you don't know anyone yet, do you?

Brady: actually we don't

Boomer: so, you guys wanna hang out sometime?

Brady: ya, that would be awesome!

Boz: great, see you around.

Boomer: ya, and btw I'm pretty sure you two will win the palace tour.

He winked at us which made me feel really awkward. Then they turned around and got lost in the crowd.

Riley and I made our way back to the costume store since it's the only place we can stay at least for a couple of days.

Riley: so, can we really pull this off?

Brady: I think we can. I mean I was really close to my brothers and Boomer didn't recognize me. I just wanna spend a little time with them if it's okay with you?

Riley: sure, I also want to get to know your brothers. Especially the red-haired. I think he's kinda cute.

She started giggling.

Brady: you know it's my brother you're talking about, right? ( I said jokingly)

Riley: I know.

We both started laughing.

CONTINUE? Please tell me in the comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this a good idea?**

 **A/N.: I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway. Please REVIEW and let me know if I should keep writing more chapters.**

Foster invited us to stay with him in his tiny apartment above the costume store as long as we're on the island. Before I went to sleep last night me and Foster had a serious conversation while Riley was already in a deep sleep. I told him the whole story starting with the day Mason brought me and my brother to Kinkow, how I fell in love when I first saw Mikayla, what kind of stupid stunts I did for her and how she broke my heart. It felt really good to talk to someone who just listens and don't ask many questions like: why couldn't you just talk to her? Or why did you just wrote a note instead of telling your brother what happened?

The truth is: I don't know. Leaving the island seemed to be the right decision at this time. Even though I regretted this decision right after I arrived in Chicago.

Foster and I talked almost three hours until we went to bed.

When I woke up I realized that I was alone in the apartment. I jumped out of my bed ( which was just a mattress with a thin blanket and a pillow) and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After putting some clothes on I went to the kitchen to get some food.

I noticed a note on the table and read it.

 _Dear Brady,_

 _I'm at work in the costume store. Just help yourself if you're hungry I just filled the fridge._

 _Foster_

After I read the note the door flew open and Riley came in. she was already dressed up as Florence.

Riley: oh thank god you are awake!

Brady: yes, and I don't wanna know how long you are awake.

She smiled and sat on the table in the kitchen.

Riley: I couldn't sleep anymore so I went for a walk.

Brady: dressed as Florence? Nobody knows you here you could've just go as Riley, you know?

Riley: I know but…I like my second identity. Someone actually recognized me from yesterday. She said we were awesome and asked when we will perform again.

Brady: really? Okay that's awesome!

Riley: I know and Boz invited me to a beach party today.

Brady: wait, what?

Riley: ya, well I met him randomly and…

Brady: really, randomly huh?

Riley: okay maybe I waited outside of the castle for him to come out.

Brady: oh god!

Riley: anyways…he and Boomer invited us to that beach party

Brady: aha.

Riley: so?

Brady: so what?

Riley: are we going?

Brady: I don't know. I feel really bad about this fake identity thing. I mean what if they find out?

Riley: they won't. we look totally different and act different. And besides…Mikayla will be there too.

Brady: what's that supposed to mean? It's not like I want her to be there…

Riley: oh come on, I know you and I saw how you looked at her…admit it. You still like her.

Brady: ya…well…maybe.

Riley: ha!

Brady: But that doesn't change the fact that she turned me down a million times and said that she'll never date me.

Riley: but it's not you. You're going as Mitchel. The boy who rocked the king's birthday party.

Brady: you're right. And actually this isn't about Mikayla. I wanna spend more time with my brothers and I guess a party is a good start, isn't it?

Riley: yes, yes! So does that mean…

Brady: we're going.

Riley: yass! Thank you.

Riley jumped up and grabbed her purse.

Brady: where are you going?

Riley: well, I need a new outfit for the party, duh!

I rolled my eyes.

Brady: for the party or for Boz?

Riley: no comment.

She smiled and left the apartment.


End file.
